The present invention relates to a steam chest for power plants such as a fossil fired power plant and, in particular, to a single-ended steam chest with an improved support assembly. Present steam chests utilize support assemblies requiring very heavy foundation structural steels. The heavy steel support beams are expensive and must be rigidly anchored to the foundation wall which requires special consideration by foundation designers.